A Lantern Isn't All That I Am
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Hal Jordan is in love with Sinestro, his Green Lantern Brother. Can Sinestro realize in time that Hal is all he's ever wanted, or will he hurt their relationship, destroying it until it's beyond repair?.. (I know, it sounds weird, but give it a try, please?.. This "short" story is based AFTER the movie production, so bear that in mind, please. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Author's Note:**

**Just a one shot. Warning: MATURE ALDULT CONTENT. And I'm not kidding on this one, guys. If you don't like two guys getting horizontal, hot and sweaty, go find something else to read now. Just warning you so you don't want to puncture your eyes out later. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**A Lantern Isn't All That I Am**

Hal Jordan was anxious, his stomach churning with it where he stood beside Tomar-Re and Kilowog, the three of them waiting for Sinestro to arrive to assess Hal's progress for the first time since he'd started his training in earnest after taking out the monster of fear by luring him close to the sun.

Hal was surprised when Tomar-Re reached out to him, the Xudarian touching his left shoulder before speaking to him quietly.

"What is the matter, Hal Jordan? Why are you afraid? You know that you are ready to prove yourself to him, and to the council."

"I'm not afraid, not exactly. Just.. anxious."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it."

"You mean that you do not know?"

No, I know why, I just can't explain it."

Hal wasn't really surprised when the touch of the alien man's hand was withdrawn, as most would take offense at such a statement, as it indicated that he didn't yet fully trust the one that he was speaking to.

Which wasn't true, not at all, this was just.. very complicated.

"You mean that you do not believe that you can trust us with the reason for your anxiety?"

"I don't know that yet. This is all still so new to me, so strange. I don't know your beliefs about.. relationships, between family, friends.. lovers. Are lanterns even permitted to have such things?"

"Of course we are," Sinestro said in answer, lowering himself down to the ground in front of the other three lanterns, obviously having heard Hal's words and question. "Why do you ask this?"

"I.. I was just curious," Hal replied quickly, though it was obvious to the three non-human males that his need to know went much deeper then mere curiosity, but they all agreed with a subtle nod to each other to leave it alone for the time being.

"Well," Sinestro continued now. "Shall we get on with your assessment?"

Hal nodded wordlessly, though he looked strangely as though he were being asked to place his own neck beneath the blade of a medieval earth guillotine for execution as he hesitantly took up a battle stance across from Sinestro, quickly imagining a light-weight green shield into existence on his arm when the blood-red skinned alien imagined an arrow and bow into his hands with the arrow already knocked on the string, blocking it when he let it fly.

They continued their mock battle for twenty minutes or so before Sinestro held up his right hand for the signal to stop for now.

"What are you trying to do, Hal Jordan? Your technique is messy, you are easily distracted, and you have not yet done anything more then defend against my attacks. You are not bringing the fight to me."

"I'm doing my best."

"No, your best was when you defeated your fear, defeated Parallax. This may not be a real battle, but you still need to treat me like your enemy until I signal you that it is over."

"I can do that. I do it just fine with 'Re and 'Wog, but.. it's different when it comes to you. I can't do it."

"Why can you not?"

"It doesen't matter."

"It _does _matter," Sinestro countered him with a stern expression. "If it is interfering with my ability to assess you properly as the Guardians has requested, then I must help you to eliminate the problem. Tell me what it is."

"I can't."

"You must."

Hal sighed heavily, but his expression was more resigned then fearful now, his brown eyes briefly drifting toward where the others were watching and listening to them in concerned silence.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but.."

Sinestro seemed to guess where his thoughts were, because he nodded to the other two lanterns, saying quietly, "Leave us."

Tomar-Re and Kilowog nodded in return, fling away together to let them speak in privacy.

"Explain," Sinestro ordered when they were gone. "What is the issue?"

Hal stepped closer to him then, biting his lower lip with obvious uncertainty, but then his chin firmed with determination as he answered him softly. "This.."

Then Hal's lips were pressed to his, his arms winding themselves around Sinestro's neck while the man stood there obviously frozen in shock at his sudden and definitely unexpected actions, not responding at all to the kiss, pushing Hal away from him with perhaps unnecessary roughness when he finally unfroze, knocking the human male onto his backside in front of him, obviously preparing to fly away before Hal spoke up quickly with pained eyes.

"I knew that you'd react this way.. That's why I didn't want to tell. Is.. Is homosexuality considered wrong on your planet, too?.."

"No, it is not. Regardless, I am too much a man to let another inside me. It will not happen, Hal Jordan."

"What?.. I don't.. I don't want to be inside you.."

"But.. Your kiss?.."

"You thought that's what it meant?.. No, I.. On earth, kisses are just kisses. Signs of affection with no real deeper meaning behind them but lust, or in my case, love, but I wasn't trying to imply that I want to take you, just the opposite, in fact. I.. I want you inside of me.."

"How can you just admit it like that? You are a warrior, a Green Lantern," Sinestro asked in obvious shock.

"I.. Yes, I am those things," Hal said quietly. "But I am also more then that, too. A Green Lantern isn't all that I am. I'm only human. I crave love, companionship, just like any other human would. Any other being. All of those things are a part of me. I apologize if you think that the way I feel for you is offensive, but please remember, you're the one that wanted to know."

"I am not offended. But.. I need time alone to reflect upon this unexpected development."

Hal nodded, his lips turning downward slightly with sadness at the thought of Sinestro leaving so soon since he'd gotten to see him so little in the few weeks since destroying Parallax because of both of their duties.

"I understand. It's a lot to process. I'll be here."

Sinestro nodded, surprising Hal when he reached down to take his hand and pull him back up onto his feet before releasing him and flying away now with only one backward glance, which was still more then he usually gave him when he left the Lantern Corps meetings.

* * *

Hal sat on his bed in his quarters on the planet Oa that was the home base of the Lantern Corp, sighing softly as he went over and over in his mind the words of his conversation with Sinestro, agonizing over whether he had said too much, or not enough, or if there was anyway that he could have made his feelings plainer without sounding desperate, even though he appeared to be fast approaching that emotion.

He looked up when Tomar-Re landed on the balcony-like area just outside his room, trying to smile to the second alien that he had ever met, though from his statement in response he failed miserably.

"Your thoughts seem most heavy, young Hal. Heavier then when last we met. May I be of assistance in some manner?"

"Probably not, but,, You're welcome to try.."

So Hal told him everything, the whole story, only leaving out the intimate things that Sinestro had said to him, the other man obviously sensing that he'd left something out, though he thankfully didn't call him on it.

"I see. You care for him, beyond the care for a brother."

"I love him, yes. He said that he needed time to be alone and think on it. I'm frightened, 'Re.. What if he decides that I'm not worthy of him?.. I fear that it would break me, the way that nothing else has ever managed to do before. Besides the Oath, he's the most important thing to me. He _is_ the most important thing to me as a man, and not as a Lantern."

"Did you tell him all of this?"

"There wasn't exactly time.."

"_Hmmm_.. And, unfortunately, there is no time now. The Guardians have summoned you to come before them."

"Me? Why?"

"I do not know the reason. I was merely informed to tell you so."

"Alright. I'd better go, then. Thanks, 'Re. I feel a little better now."

"You are welcome, Hal. Be well."

"You, too."

* * *

Hal landed within the large circle of the Guardian's Citadel, his face as calm as he was able to make it considering everything that had already happened to him today.

"Hal Jordan," the oldest member of the Guardians began quietly. "Do you know why you have been summoned here before us?"

"No, I.. No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Nevermind. That is how we wanted it to be. Serious charges have been made against you, human."

"_What_?" Hal gasped in shock at his words. "By who?"

"That is confidential information. Regardless, you stand accused of making an unwanted sexual advance toward one of your lantern brothers. We take things like that very serious here. Do you deny the charges?"

"_Absolutely_. I would _never_ do such a thing to anyone, but especially not to Sinestro. It was simply a kiss, and perhaps unexpected, but not unwanted, I believe. Has he been asked.. questioned about it?"

"Not yet. But he shall be. There will be a trail in one week. Until then, Hal Jordan, you are exiled from Oa pending the arrival of a messenger to retrieve you for the trial."

"I have to leave now?" Hal asked in shock. "I can't even say goodbye to my friends here?"

"No," the Head Guardian said, his low voice softening a little with sympathy at his pained expression in response. "If the trial is in your favor, there will be plenty of time for talk then. I must be impartial, as must we all, but I wish you luck. There is no harm in merely doing that."

"Thank you," Hal said quietly, still looking shell-shocked.

"You are excused, Hal Jordan."

* * *

Several hours later Sinestro was flying, headed toward Hal's quarters to give the other lantern his answer.

He landed on the balcony just outside of his room, calling out softly, "Hal?.."

"He is not here, brother," Tomar-Re said as he landed behind him, Sinestro turning to face him in surprise at his words.

"But he said that he would be."

"I know. Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstances have arisen. The Guardians have banished him from here awaiting the results of a trial in a week's time. Apparently someone went before them and accused him of making an unwanted sexual advance toward you. I only just found out myself."

"_What_? That is absurd. It was simply a kiss, `Re. I have to find him. Where would he be?"

"Most likely earth. He told me that he still has his apartment there, though he has had to find an alternative way to make money since he could not keep a full-time job because of being a Lantern."

"Thank you, brother," Sinestro said with transparent gratefulness, flying up into the air with a nod to the other Lantern. "I do not know when I shall return. Most likely for the trial with Hal."

"I shall inform the Guardians of your decision."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sinestro located Hal easily, merely following the green tracings of will from his ring back to his apartment, flying through an open window and into his bedroom, finding Hal asleep in the bed, though even in rest his face appeared anything but peaceful, clearly tormented by everything that had occurred today.

He reached out to touch Hal's left shoulder, shaking him gently as he spoke. "Hal, wake up."

The human murmured in his sleep at the touch, rolling over onto his stomach before blinking open his eyes to look up at Sinestro in obvious surprise, the brown of his pupils expanding visibly with his emotion.

"_Sinestro_?" Hal gasped, covering his mouth with his left hand as he yawned, sleepiness lingering for a moment longer in his eyes before clearing. "Why are you here?"

"`Re told me what happened."

He was impressed with how quickly Hal went from his belly to a seated position on the mattress, both of his hands surrounding Sinestro's left, one on the top, the other on the bottom, holding onto it securely, but also tenderly, his eyes completely honest as he spoke in reply. "_I'm so sorry_, Sinestro. This wasn't what I wanted. I'd never even imagined this at all. I thought that telling you how I feel about you would make things better, not worse.. And now this accusation.. Of course I'm innocent, and I am upset that someone could believe something so horrible of me, but the thing that makes everything so much more painful is the thought of never seeing you again. I don't like being away from you.. And, that might make me seem desperate to you, but I don't care anymore, because that's what I am where you're involved. I love you, and it hurts everything that I am not to be able to see you. If that happens.. I don't honestly know if I'll survive it.."

Sinestro sighed softly, but a slight smile curved his lips as he lifted his free hand to touch the left side of Hal's face gently before speaking. "Everything is going to be alright, Hal Jordan. The trial is in one week, and I am going to make sure that you are found innocent. `Re and `Wog will assist me in this endeavor. In the meantime, however, I shall be here, with you."

"You mean.. You want to stay on earth for a week? In my apartment?" Hal asked him, the tones of his voice containing obvious shock, but also venerability and eagerness.

"Yes. I do. May I?"

"Of course. You can have my bed since you're the guest. I'll just sleep on my couch."

"Well, actually, I thought that we could share the bed."

"Whaa- I mean, really? You.. You want to sleep with- I mean, share my bed with me?.."

"Yes. About my answer, I am willing to give this a try. It seems to me like something worth having, as long as my wishes in regards to my person are respected. Can you do that, Hal Jordan?"

"Of course. I promise. I will admit to being a little curious about such a thing, but that's only because I've never done it before. Although, I've never done the other either to be honest, but that has nothing to do with curiosity and everything to do with the fact that I was afraid to give myself to another.. What changed was that I fell in love with you and want you to be my first. Anyway, do you want something to eat? I'm hungry."

* * *

Later that night, when it was dark outside, Hal and Sinestro lay together in his bed, Hal's head resting on the alien man's chest contentedly, about to fall asleep when Sinestro spoke quietly, the dark red skin of his handsome face highlighted slightly in the dim illumination from a nightlight across the room.

"I have been.. thinking about that kiss, Hal Jordan."

"_Mmm_.. You have?.." Hal asked him in surprise.

"Yes. Would it be acceptable to you to continue where you left off?"

"Oh, god, yes! Um, I mean.. of course. I'd like that a lot.."

Sinestro smiled at his stammering, drawing Hal upward from his reclining position so that he was looking down at Sinestro, his red-skinned hands moving up to touch his dark hair, fingers tangling in the soft strands before tugging him down closer and into a kiss.

Hal shivered at the feel of his love's lips against his own, inwardly embarrassed as a soft whine of longing escaped him in response, trembling as Sinestro's lips moved with his instead of remaining still as they had last time with his shock.

Sinestro felt the human male shiver atop him, surprised by the quiet sound of deep need that he made against his mouth as he trembled in his helplessness to resist this feeling, this _love_, that he felt for Sinestro, tugging Hal's head up by the hair gently to end their kiss reluctantly so that he could look into the other Lantern's lust-clouded brown eyes directly.

"Hal? Do you want to do something more then kiss me tonight, or is that enough for now?"

"I.. Um.. I.. I'm fine with whatever you want, `Nes.. I don't want to overwhelm you so soon and risk losing you.."

"I am not going anywhere, Hal, so I will ask you once again. Do you want more?"

"_Yes_!" Hal said softly with a shudder, his brown eyes going darker, widening with his want for the other man. "I want to touch you.. To taste you.. I.. I just.. want you, anyway that I can have you.. Whatever you want, `Nes.. All that I need is you.."

Then Hal's lips were back on Sinestro's before he could answer, the human's fingers scrabbling at his chest almost frantically, so he vanished his lantern suit as his hands found their way back to Hal's soft hair, leaving Sinestro clad in a deep blue, flowing, almost poety-type shirt, as well as matching slack-like pants, his feet bare, Hal relaxing as soon as his fingertips touched the bare red skin of his chest through the open front of the shirt.

Sinestro lowered his hands from Hal's hair to undo the ties that fastened his own shirt closed, managing to get it off and toss it aside without dislodging Hal from his chest or ending their kiss miraculously.

Hal made a murmuring sound of clear approval against his mouth in reaction, Sinestro slipping his hands back into Hal's hair again as the human's hands explored his completely bare chest now, almost petting the dark patch of thick hair that spread out across his upper chest from his breastbone area.

Hal pulled back then from the kiss unexpectedly and with obvious reluctance, surprising Sinestro as he then placed a strand of tender kisses down over his chin to his neck, lingering over the skin there for a moment lovingly before continuing down to his chest, shocking the alien when a soft moan of enjoyment escaped Hal's throat as his hot, wet tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his dark chest hairs, purposely slicking them down flat with his saliva, actually causing Sinestro to shudder in response.

Hal smiled inwardly as he finally managed to coax a physical reaction out of the other male, continuing down over the man's flat stomach now, kissing and licking as he went, finally reaching the top of Sinestro's loose and flowing dark blue slacks, looking up at his love's face with question in his dark eyes from his position.

"May I?.." Hal asked him softly.

Sinestro nodded, actually swallowing visibly as his mouth went dry suddenly under the intensity of that dark-eyed stare, as well as the thought of what might be about to happen now that he had really open the floodgates to let in Hal's passion.

Hal smiled, his face lighting up with his happiness, the emotion making his brown eyes shine even more beautifully as he set himself to the task of undoing the ties on Sinestro's pants to rid him of them, tossing them aside, followed by what he guessed to be the undergarments of Sinestro's home planet.

"Please.. Don't stop me?.." Hal asked him quietly. "I really do want to do it for you.."

Sinestro nodded again wordlessly, his throat to tight with anticipation to speak at all in reply, another shudder rippling through his frame at the other man's words.

Then Hal's face was buried between his dark red thighs, his hair like a dark shadow between them as he inhaled slowly, obviously _smelling_ him, savoring his musky, masculine scent, sending a sharp, nearly painful jolt of lust through Sinestro's strong body when Hal then swept his hot, wet tongue over his thick, glossy black hairs there between his legs, Hal trembling again as another soft moan of pleasure escaped him in reaction to his own actions.

Then a soft, just barely audible gasp escaped Sinestro when he felt the tip of Hal's hot, damp tongue flick over the head of his dark red cock, causing it to respond quickly to the stimulation, quicker then he could ever recall it doing before when he'd pleasured himself, his fingers tightening slightly within Hal's soft hair in response instinctively, a low groan escaping him, Hal murmuring softly with clear appreciation for the firmer touch and sound against his crotch in reaction before starting to caress and lick, lapping at him in earnest now.

Sinestro's hips jerked forward before he could stop them when Hal suddenly took him deep into his mouth, his nose buried deep in the patch of hair between his legs, seeming to take that in stride despite his inexperience, his eyes tightly shut as he swallowed around him repeatedly, sucking him deeper with a soft sound of delight, his brown eyes flying open again when he felt Sinestro's thighs tighten beneath his hands in response to the attention, swallowing faster now as his dark eyes intently watched the beautiful miracle of his red-skinned lantern coming apart at his hands, or mouth, actually, his strong hips jerking compulsively as he emptied himself, spilling his hot seed down Hal's throat with another loud groan of gut-wrenching pleasure.

Hal cried out around his length as he swallowed the last drops, his own hips jerking, humping against the mattress now as he came in his pants, panting softly as he licked Sinestro's cock clean lovingly before releasing him from his mouth reluctantly, licking his own lips then just to make sure they were clean of seed before moving up to press a brief, chaste kiss to the other man's lips before pulling back and smiling down at him with more happiness then Sinestro had ever seen him display around him.

"My night clothes are in that drawer over there," Hal said quietly as he got out of the bed reluctantly to go and get some for himself, intending to head into the bathroom now for a moment of privacy. "You can borrow some, put your own clothes back on, or whatever makes you feel most comfortable. I'll be right back. I have to.. clean up."

"Of course."

* * *

When Hal had finished cleaning himself up and put on his night clothes he returned to his bedroom to find Sinestro already beneath the covers, so he had no way of knowing what the alien man wore until he shifted in the bed and held out his arms to him, revealing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Hal smiled as he moved toward him, surprised to find himself nervous now, which was odd considering what they had just done together.

But then, maybe it wasn't so odd.

Affection was different then sex, after all.

Not then it had only been sex, but still..

Hal crawled beneath the blankets and curled close into Sinestro's body for warmth and companionship, discovering that he wore only his alien undergarments, laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes as the other Lantern's arms surrounded his upper torso and pulled Hal even closer in the bed.

"That was wonderful, Hal," Sinestro said softly, somewhat uncertain of what to say to the other man about their interaction.

Hal grinned, merely sighing happily at his words and pressing a kiss to the bare red skin of his shoulder before laying his head back down contentedly. "Thanks. I thought so, too. I love you, Sinestro. Goodnight."

"…Goodnight, Hal Jordan."

* * *

The second night of Sinestro's stay on earth was when things really got physical.

At first they were just kissing where they lay in bed once again.

Then, unexpectedly, Sinestro's deep red skinned hands took hold of Hal's upper arms, rolling them over quickly so that the human male lay beneath him, causing Hal to gasp softly with surprise, clearly pleased, his brown eyes darkening at the way that the other Lantern's naked body rested atop his equally bare one, pinning him to the mattress in exactly the way that he had longed for since setting his eyes on the beautiful foreign male.

"Is this what you want, Hal Jordan?" Sinestro asked him quietly, his yellow eyes serious as he spoke.

"_Yes_.." Hal admitted, a soft hiss escaping him as Sinestro pushed his own hips down against Hal's roughly, causing him to cry out as his eyes went wide and round with need at the sweet, delicious friction against his suddenly hard, aching cock. "_Oh_, _God_, _yes_! _Please_!"

"Do you want me inside you, Hal?" he asked, taking it further, pushing again, grinding his hips down against his repeatedly now, almost, but not quite, smirking as Hal shuddered and moaned in response to his actions, his head lolling weakly on the pillows at the intensely pleasurable sensations traveling throughout his body.

"_Yes_, _yes_, _please_! I need _you_, _inside_.. _me_.." Hal begged him; panting heavily already despite it's unlikliness, just so wound up with the tension of want for the other male.

"_Shhh_.." Sinestro soothed, taking pity on him now. "Open yourself to me, Hal.. I will take care of you. That is my promise, my Oath to you, not as a Lantern, but as a man. Do you have the supplies necessary?"

Hal flushed, his cheeks reddening visibly at Sinestro's reassurance to him, but he nodded in answer to his question. "Yes, I.. I do. Everything's in the top drawer of the bedside table there."

Sinestro nodded silently, reaching out to open the top drawer and retrieve what he needed to make sure that Hal was comfortable, kissing him as he reached down below the covers with slick fingers to reach Hal's suddenly spread thighs, causing a soft whimper to escape the human male, his body quivering with lust as Sinestro pressed his fingers against his opening, probing the tightly-muscled ring of hot flesh gently, coaxing it to let him into the place where no other had been.

Hal moaned low, arching into the touch with no hesitation, his brown eyes fluttering closed for a moment, then opening again instantly, almost as though he couldn't bear to take his eyes from Sinestro's face for the space of even a single heartbeat, regardless of the intimate things that he was doing to Hal's body.

It was an eye-opening, humbling experience for Sinestro, because it let him realize that every time Hal said that he love him, he really meant it, with his whole heart.

He vowed to himself then and there that he would never disappoint or reject such a faithful love.

He would protect it, cherish it, and someday soon return it with words.

But for the time being he let his fingers do the talking, slipping two wet digits into Hal, followed quickly by a third when the other Lantern moaned and relaxed enough to take it inside, visibly trembling as he panted and spread his legs wider for him instinctively.

"Oh, god, `_Nes_, _please_!" Hal groaned low, his brown eyes dark and wide with need as he begged him desperately. "Please, please.. _Inside_.. _Need you inside_!"

Sinestro nodded, drawing a small whimper from Hal as he withdrew his fingers, guiding Hal's legs to encircle his hips tightly, pressing forward into him slowly and carefully.

Hal cried out, his entire body shuddering as he was taken, his eyes never leaving Sinestro's face as he spoke, his low voice rough with both pleasure and tension.

"Oh, it _burns_! _Hhaaa_, `_Nes_, _don't stop_, _please don't stop_!"

Sinestro actually smiled, and his expression caused Hal to take in a sharply drawn breath at the beauty of the sight.

Sinestro was fully inside him then, and he waited a few moments for Hal to adjust to his presence within him before he started to move, causing him to cry out again with pleasure and clutch at his shoulders unconsciously.

It wasn't long before they both found release, Sinestro shocked by how violent his own release was, shuddering as he groaned and pulsed repeatedly deep within Hal, holding his limp, sated body close when it was all over despite their sweaty, seed-spattered state, reluctant to withdraw from him, only doing so when Hal became obviously uncomfortable do to over-sensitivity, drawing him close against his side and brushing the damp hair out of his face tenderly.

Hal smiled up at him, lifting his right hand to touch the left side of his face, his fingertips playing with the deep-red point of his ear on that side of his head as his brown eyes went soft with obvious emotion.

"I love you, Sinestro. That was.. There are no words.."

"Words are not required between those who truly love, but I can think of one that fits, Hal," Sinestro replied softly as he lowered his head to kiss him gently, whispering against his smooth lips so that he wouldn't have to pull back. "Perfect."

* * *

"Oh, god, `Nes, `Nes, `Nes!" Hal moaned, chanting his lover's name without realizing it as Sinestro moved, thrusting above and inside of him, skillfully driving them both over the edge once more.

Hal smiled up at him as they recovered slowly, curling up against Sinestro's side contentedly after he had withdrawn from his body again carefully.

"Hal?" Sinestro said seriously.

"Yes, my Love?.."

"I am glad that your ring chose you. The way that I treated you when you first arrived on Oa was not right. The ring is never wrong."

"I'm glad, too. And it's okay. You were grieving for your mentor. I won't pretend that it didn't hurt me, but I understood. I may not have known him long, but I can still remember how panicked I felt when I found him wounded in his ship.. I tried to help him, but it was just too late.."

Hal sighed softly as he remembered, then he surprised himself as well as Sinestro when a small laugh escaped him suddenly as he had a thought.

"What is it, Hal?" Sinestro asked him with obvious perplexity.

"I was just thinking," Hal explained with a teasing smile up at him by tilting his head back slightly to look into his beloved face. "I doubt that even Abin Sur could have predicted this. Us, I mean. I wonder what he would think of it?"

"Abi.. Abin Sur was a good warrior, and a great man," Sinestro said quietly. "He would have understood this, accepted it, because it makes us happy."

Hal gasped softly, a slight pink blush coming to his cheeks that the other man found strangely enchanting, smiling as Hal looked up at him with dark eyes that were full of hope. "I make you happy, `Nes?.."

"Yes, Hal Jordan, you do. Very much."

Hal grinned widely at his words, snuggling closer against his side contentedly.

"So.." Hal inquired teasingly. "You called him 'Abi'. Should I be jealous?"

"No. Of course not," Sinestro said firmly. "He was my beloved mentor, nothing less then that, but also nothing more. While it was true that he entertained the notion of us becoming lovers in the beginning of our relationship, I never felt that way with him. You are different, Hal. I feel that with you. That and more."

Hal stared up at him, his eyes wide with awe, softening with love as he rolled now, moving half on top of, and half off, Sinestro, beginning to press hot, scorching actually, kisses to his lover's bare chest, smiling inwardly, appreciative of the choked sound that Sinestro made as Hal took his right nipple into his mouth since he lay on that side, sucking on it _hard_ so that the warm flesh pebbled in his mouth as Sinestro groaned, arching his spine to push into the contact as he tilted his head back, hissing sharply and starting to shake as Hal nipped at the tight, sensitive flesh with his teeth lightly, stilling his noises and movements through sheer force of will when Hal pulled back to look up at him seriously with dark brown eyes that _hungered_ for something that wasn't readily apparent to Sinestro.

"`Nes.." he began softly, hesitantly, his voice firming as he continued quietly. "I know that you don't want me inside of you, you've said so several times, and I really am okay with that, truly, but.. Would it be alright if I just.. used my tongue on you?.. I.. I want to taste you so badly.." Hal finished in a rush, biting his lower lip between his teeth with obvious anxiety.

Sinestro put a gentle hand under his chin, staring into his eyes with obvious caring and leaning forward to kiss him gently, with obvious appreciation, before pulling back to answer him. "Thank you for understanding. And yes, that would be acceptable."

Hal nodded with a gentle-eyed smile up at him, shuddering as he slid down Sinestro's body to lay on his belly, drawing his legs up beneath himself where he lay between his lover's legs, trembling as he wriggled closer to place his dark-haired head between his lover's legs, burying his tongue between Sinestro's dark-red cheeks to lick at his opening aggressively now that he knew that his attentions would be well received.

Sinestro jerked, a strangled cry escaping him at the deliciously-sinful, wet-heat of the first flick of Hal's tongue against his blood-red colored pucker, burying his left hand in Hal's thick hair as the human male drove him wild with his wicked attentions.

Hal whimpered softly in obvious pleasure now, driving his saliva-slick, slippery tongue into him deeper, feasting at the gate that led to the other male's sacred alter.

Sinestro was shocked at just how _good _it felt as Hal lapped, nipped and sucked at his tight hole with so much desire for him that it left Sinestro breathless and panting heavily as his fingers tightened in the strands of Hal's hair in helpless response. "_Hal_, _do not stop_!"

Sinestro's words only drove Hal higher, increasing his joy and desire at finally being able to taste and give pleasure to the body of the man that he loved with every fiber that he had in his being, his hands wrapping themselves gently around Sinestro's ankles where the other man's feet were pressed flat to the mattress as he groaned at Hal's attentions and tugged at the strands of Hal's hair to pull him as close as possible, his body clearly singing with intense delight at the wicked actions of Hal's hot, wet tongue on his most intimate place.

Sinestro shuddered, visibly shaking as he rolled his hips, unconsciously rocking, pushing himself as far onto Hal's tongue as he could get, screaming as Hal gripped his upper thighs now, burying his tongue as deep inside him as he could get it, Sinestro's cock hardening further now, rigid as he felt Hal's hands trembling, the human male panting as he tongued him, breathing heavily where his nose was buried within the dark black hairs between his spread legs, surprised by how much he _liked_ the sensations of his hot breath on him down there as he worshiped his body with obvious love and respect.

Sinestro felt his lower belly tighten then, an animalistic growl escaping his throat as he came _hard_, his left hand tugging at Hal's hair, his entire body jerking forward onto Hal's tongue instinctively as he spilled, Hal releasing at the same time, Sinestro collapsing back limply onto the mattress with sudden tiredness, surprised when Hal started to laugh softly where he still lay between Sinestro's widely-spread thighs.

Sinestro was curious about Hal's laughter, so he raised up his heavy head despite his tiredness, puzzled at first as he watched a whiteish, slippery substance sliding down the strands of Hal's long dark hair slowly, his yellow eyes focusing on Hal's smiling face as he spoke softly. "You got you seed in my hair.."

"I am sorry.." Sinestro said, obviously uncertain about what Hal's reaction to that might be.

"Don't' be," Hal responded, still grinning slightly. "I don't mind. As long as you help me wash it out? In the shower?"

"Of course I shall. That.. You were amazing, Hal."

"Thank you," Hal said softly, his skin flushing slightly with pleasure in response. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hal. What is a shower?.."

* * *

Hal's week in exile flew by in no time because of Sinestro's pleasurable company, the messenger arriving from the Guardians to escort them both back to Oa for the trial…

* * *

"Hal Jordan," the head Guardian spoke to him seriously, looking down at him where he stood beside 'Wog and 'Re, Sinestro standing behind Hal with his hands resting on his lover's shoulders comfortingly. "You have been charged with forcing your sensual attentions on one of your lantern brothers, Sinestro. What do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Hal said firmly.

"And your defense for your plea?"

"I would never force my kisses on anyone, but certainly not Sinestro. I could never hurt him that way. I love him, with everything that I am and ever will be."

There were several audible gasps at his words from those who were gathered to observe the first trial in recent memory for this sort of offense.

The expressions of the Guardians remained serious despite the interruption.

"Step forward, Sinestro," the head Guardian addressed him now, everyone watching as he stepped out from behind Hal to stand beside him and slide his left arm around the human male's waist with obvious tenderness. "What do you say to this?"

"Hal Jordan did not force his kisses on me," Sinestro answered him firmly, though his tone was polite, at least on the surface, his protective instincts on Hal's behalf obviously rising to the forefront fast. "I was surprised by his kiss, yes, and even more surprised when he told me that he loves me, but I feel the same. I love him very much. I believe that I have loved him ever since he first came to Oa after Abin Sur's death. My initial cruelty to him was a result of my grief over losing my mentor, and not because he had done anything wrong. He did everything that he could possibly have done to save his life. I know that now, and I do not blame him any longer. In fact, I wish to ask him to join with me, here and now."

It was clear that Hal had on clue what Sinestro was even talking about, but all those that were assembled did, and they all gasped audibly, and even the Guardians were visibly shocked as they looked down from their high seats.

"You mean that you wish to join with him by joining your ring with his?" the head Guardian inquired with obvious surprise. "To join your life-forces through them so that you will never be parted? So that if one of you perishes, the other will soon follow after?"

"Yes," Sinestro replied, pulling Hal closer gently with a brief smile. "If he will have me."

"_Are you kidding_?" Hal gasped, turning to look at Sinestro with dark brown eyes that were lit with joy. "Of course I'll have you. I love you, and I never want to be parted from you."

Sinestro smiled again, his yellow eyes gentle as he lowered his head down to press his lips to Hal's lips briefly, the expression of affection obviously tender as he pulled back with clear reluctance.

"Due to the circumstances," the head Guardian spoke once more then, drawing their attention back to him respectfully. "I hereby move to absolve the human, Hal Jordan, of all charges against his person. Do we all agree?"

The other Guardians all deliberated for a moment or two, then they nodded in agreement. "We agree."

"Does that mean that you support our union?" Sinestro inquired of the Guardians.

They all glanced at each other, then nodded, the head Guardian giving voice to their answer. "We do."

"Then I wish to suggest that we have our joining ceremony in one earth week," Sinestro suggested to the Guardians, smiling slightly as he pulled Hal closer against his side gently.

The Guardians deliberated amongst each other for a few more minutes, and then the Head spoke again calmly. "We agree."

* * *

Hal Jordan of Earth stood before the Guardians, his hands held within Sinestro's deep-red skinned hands, smiling up at him as they completed the turn that left them facing each other now.

Sinestro had used the week before their joining to instruct him on how it was done so that he would know what to do during, and after, the ceremony.

The Guardians watched as Sinestro lifted the hand that contained his ring, Hal mirroring him.

Sinestro's ring pulsed, the green light of Will emanating from its core, waiting patiently for Hal's light to join it's own.

The Guardians, and Sinestro, were clearly surprised when Hal's dark greed ring pulsed and began emanating not a green light, but a hot-pink shade, though there were still obviously thick green veins of Will within it's depths, swirling through the pink, actually harmonizing with it, not merely existing beside it, much like Sinestro and Hal soon would be.

"Hal.. Why?.." Sinestro inquired with stunned yellow eyes, though these ceremonies, at least the first part, anyway, rare as they were, were usually silent.

The Guardians did not chastise him, however, so their curiosity must have matched his own as to the reason for the change in Hal's ring.

Hal smiled up at Sinestro, his dark brown eyes soft with love.

"Will is a very strong source of energy in the universe," he answered him, the Guardians listening with rapt attention, Sinestro's eyes riveted on Hal's face. "But love, my love for you, is stronger. Love is what gives us, all of us, the will to go on. To keep fighting for what we believe in. Fear has no place in my life any longer. I wasn't afraid of you when we first met, though I know that's what you thought because you told me so. I was afraid of hurting you, even then. I love you, so much, that I would rather die then harm you in any way."

"_Hal_.." Sinestro breathed softly in awe, his yellow eyes gentle as he looked down at him. "_I love you_.."

Hal smiled up at his lover, then they both shuddered, their rings connecting by the energy within, more of the green energy of Will flowing into Hal's ring, while the hot-pink energy of Love flowed into Sinestro's ring, forming thick veins of pink within the green.

Hal's brown eyes went big and round, the human male visibly trembling as they pulled their rings apart once the energy had withdrawn back into their rings, dissipating, placing his ringed hand on his own chest, over his heart, staring up at Sinestro as his eyes welled up, clearly damp with tears.

"`_Nes_.." he gasped softly with a slight shudder. "_I can feel you_.. _Inside me_, _my heart_, _my soul_.. I know that you said that I would, but.. _I can feel_ _you_! _It's amazing_.. I feel.. _so close to you_.."

Sinestro nodded, clearly feeling their new connection just as strongly, opening his arms toward Hal with an encouraging smile.

Hal threw himself into Sinestro's embrace without any hesitation, laying his head on his lover's chest as he slid both of his arms around Sinestro's waist tightly.

Sinestro smiled again against his hair, lifting Hal's head up by the chin with a gentle hand so that he could lower his own face down to his, leaning into the human male's embrace to kiss him tenderly.

Hal moaned softly in response, opening for him with a slight shiver as he tilted his head back submissively, Sinestro tugging him closer suddenly as he thrust his tongue into Hal's mouth with obvious heat and hunger, the Guardians fading away into the background and out of sight, though they did remain nearby just so that none would be able to contest the consummation of Hal and Sinestro's union.

Sinestro took Hal to the floor of the roofless citadel, holding him close in his arms where he lay atop him, kissing Hal hungrily as their hands clutched at each other, stripping away clothing the way that they had stripped away all barriers between them.

"`_Nes_, _please_!" Hal begged him, already panting heavily against his lover's open mouth. "_Please_! _I want_-_ you_, _inside me_! _Make me yours forever_!"

Sinestro groaned with pleasure at how desperate Hal was, _hot _and _needy_ for him, though he was just as desperate.

"It is my pleasure, my joy, to love you, Hal," Sinestro whispered softly in his ear as he reached for the small jar of oil that he had brought with them for this very purpose. "I can think of no one more beautiful, more worthy of love.."

Hal opened his mouth to speak then, but all that escaped was a soft cry, his arms moving up to tighten around Sinestro's shoulders when the other man's oil-slick fingertips touched his body's opening with obvious tenderness, one finger pressing into him slowly, adding a second when he loosened for him quickly, Hal's leg muscles quivering where his thighs were spread open wide on either side of Sinestro's hips to let him in without any reservations whatsoever.

"_Sinestro_!" Hal screamed pleadingly as he added a third, then a fourth finger, visibly trembling beneath him and panting heavily as he spoke. "_Please_! _Fuck me_!"

Hal gasped as Sinestro withdrew his fingers suddenly, flipping Hal so that he lay on his belly beneath Sinestro, tugging him up onto his hands and knees under his deep-red skinned body, a smirk actually flitting across Sinestro's lips at Hal's loud moan in response as he began to push deep inside him slowly, then faster as Hal cried out raggedly, Sinestro's breathing shallow as Hal opened to him easily, pleasure-sweat rising on both of their bodies as they both stopped moving for a few long minutes.

Then Sinestro started to move, causing Hal to moan loudly again in helpless response, his fingertips scrabbling on the smooth marble-like surface of the floor as his trembling body was overloaded with the pleasure of having Sinestro inside and above him, Hal gasping and whimpering as they moved together, their hips working in smooth thrusts as they made love in the open-air citadel of the Guardians.

Then Hal jerked suddenly, arching his spine and throwing his dark-haired head back with a soft cry, spilling helplessly as he felt Sinestro's hot seed fill him, shaking with pleasure as he felt it leak out slowly around his lover's still half-hard cock, smearing his inner-thighs with the warm, slick evidence of Sinestro's love.

"_Ohh_, _god_, `_Nes_…" Hal said with a soft whimper. "_I love you_, _so much_!"

"I love you, too," Sinestro said quietly.

Then he slowly started to withdraw from Hal's body, catching his lover off guard when he thrust deep, back into him quickly, causing Hal to cry out, his voice low and ragged as he arched his spine and threw his head back, trembling violently as Sinestro started to move into him hard and fast, holding Hal still firmly with his left arm crossed over Hal's lower belly beneath his lover, Sinestro feeling the hot, sweat-slick flesh pressed against his arm quivering as Hal fell forward onto his elbows weakly, instinctively giving Sinestro better access and more leverage.

"`_Nes_, _fuck_! _Harder_, _love me harder_, _please_!"

Sinestro groaned at Hal's begging, increasing the speed of his thrusts impossibly, surprised, but pleased by Hal's enthusiasm and receptiveness to a second round so soon, even though he had to be sensitive still within.

Hal whimpered, his breath ragged as he gasped, panting heavily as his alien Mate took him higher still on the wings of their passion, screaming helplessly as they both found release once again, Hal slumping down onto his belly beneath Sinestro with clear tiredness, quivering visibly as a soft moan escaped him when he felt Sinestro's cock slide out of his body wetly, feeling more seed smear over his inner thighs as it leaked slowly out of his hole.

Sinestro lay down beside him, propping himself up on his left arm facing him, smiling with soft yellow eyes as he ran his deep red-skinned hands along Hal's sweat-slick back, following his spine, touching him with obvious tenderness, his contented expression changing to surprise when Hal began emitting a soft purring sound in the back of his throat in response.

"Hal.. You are.. _purring_.." Sinestro murmured softly as he continued to stroke his hand from his lover's neck down to the base of his spine lovingly.

"_Mmm_.." Hal purred in reply. "_I love you_, `_Nes_."

"As I love you, Hal."

Sinestro pulled Hal closer back against his chest, guiding him to lay on his side, Sinestro doing the same, spooning behind the human male and holding him close tenderly, whispering in Hal's ear, "We should be getting to the celebration.."

"Can we just lie here a while longer?.." Hal asked him softly with a contented smile.

"Of course, Hal," Sinestro replied softly. "We can stay as long as you want. It is our Bonding night after all.."

* * *

Hal and Sinestro cleaned themselves up after a while, dressing each other and linking the fingers of their hands together, palms brushing, deep red against creamy-white skin, feeling as though they were one through their new connection.

Sinestro lifted himself up into the air with the Will power from his ring then, not releasing Hal's hand, smiling down at his grinning human lover as he was pulled up to hover beside him in the air, the newly Mated pair flying off together to go and join the celebration of their union on Oa.

* * *

Tomar-Re and Kilowog were the first ones to come and greet them as they landed at the official gathering place of the Lantern Corp, Hal and Sinestro still holding hands as their friends and Lantern brothers embraced the new couple.

"I am happy for you, Hal," `Re said, hugging him briefly with a smile before stepping back a little at Sinestro's subtle, pointedly possessive look, which Hal didn't see since Sinestro stood behind his lover, his jet-black eyes shining as he continued to speak. "You need not be worried and fearful and longer, my friend. You are _loved_."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Hal teased him slightly with a grin, unaware of the clear warning in Sinestro's yellow eyes where he stood behind him. "Now we just have to get you a Mate, too."

"Oh, no," Tomar-Re said quickly, the Xudarian looking embarrassed as his right hand moved up to rub the back of his slender neck. "Please, Hal, do not trouble yourself over me. I am.. already seeing someone."

"Really?" Hal asked in obvious surprise, clearly pleased for his friend. "Who?"

"Me," Kilowog said in his deep voice, his thick, beefy left arm surrounding `Re's stick-thin waist where he stood beside the slightly taller alien's side, obviously gentling himself for the more physically fragile male, his dark-emerald green eyes shining with amusement, though his statement was also serious.

"_Really_?.." Hal gasped softly, his face lighting up with happiness on their behalf. "I'm very happy for you both. Truly I am. I wish you both every happiness."

"Thank you, Hal," Tomar-Re said with a smile, leaning into Kilowog's heavy, sheltering arm as he spoke. "We wish you both every happiness as well."

* * *

After the celebration on Oa was winding down, Hal and Sinestro left together quietly, holding hands as they flew through space, soon arriving on earth, quickly making their way to Tom's house to inform Hal's friend of their Mating, and about the Guardian's decision, since Tom already knew about the accusation, though not about there relationship, not yet.

* * *

"_Hal_?.." Tom gasped, his eyes widening as he looked up from his desk just as his friend and Sinestro flew in through the large open window of his small study, holding hands as they landed in front of Tom, smiling at each other briefly. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"I'm sorry about that, Tom," Hal said truthfully, aware of his friend's eyes on his hand where his fingers were still linked with Sinestro's hand tightly. "Things have been a little crazy lately. Sinestro and I were Mated last night."

"_Mated_?" Tom said with obvious shock as he looked at them. "You mean like.. _married_?"

"Yes, like married," Hal said with a grin, though his brown eyes were serious as he looked at Tom, leaning against Sinestro's side as his right arm slid around Hal's waist tenderly. "The Guardians found me innocent of the charges against me, and Sinestro and I have been together for two weeks now."

"Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?"

"No, Tom, I don't," Hal said firmly, but not rudely, since the man _was_ his best friend on earth. "I love Sinestro. I have ever since I met him on Oa soon after I arrived there."

"But what about Carol?" Tom asked, still looking a bit shell-shocked at the sudden news that his best friend was married. "What should I tell her? You know that she loves you, Hal."

"And I care about her," Hal said quietly in response, aware of Sinestro's piercing yellow gaze riveted on his face at the mention of a woman's name in relation to Hal's. "But I don't love her that way. Not the way that she loves me. I've always known that she cared for me more then I cared for her. In a way that I could never care for her. I suppose that if she does ask about me, you can tell her about me and Sinestro. I would prefer you say that I love him, though, because I really do. I've never loved anyone more then Sinestro, and I never will."

"Of course, Hal," Tom agreed with a nod and a smile. "You're my friend. My best friend. I would never lie about how you really feel, to anyone."

"Thank you, Tom. That really means a lot to me. Tell Ace that I love him, and that I'll be back to visit soon?"

"Of course. Jason will be glad to hear it," Tom said with another smile. "You're a great uncle."

* * *

Their journey home to Oa was completely silent, and Hal was uncertain about the source of the tension that he was sensing coming from Sinestro, their hands still held within each other's as they landed on the balcony outside their small apartment on Oa.

The Guardians hadn't minded at all when they'd moved into Sinestro's place together, since it would save space because they could give it to another Lantern in one eventually needed it.

There were only so many places that one could stay, after all, because there were so many Lanterns with sectors of the universe to watch over.

Hal gasped as Sinestro shoved him back into their apartment and out of sight of any Lanterns that might possibly fly by, moaning softly, his body feeling like it was melting when Sinestro pressed his back to the wall beside their large bed, fastening his mouth to Hal's and kissing him fiercely.

Sinestro's strong hands were moving as he kissed his new mate roughly, literally ripping the clothing from Hal's body when they both vanished their Green Lantern suits, Sinestro removing his own clothing as well, Hal shuddering and gasping against Sinestro's mouth, quivering visibly and clutching at the alien male's broad, bare red-skinned back with a soft cry as two of Sinestro's oil-slick fingers were suddenly buried deep inside his body, stretching him out to prepare him, adding a third before withdrawing all of them quickly.

Hal jerked then as Sinestro pushed Hal's legs up so that they encircled his waist, causing him to cry out again piercingly as Sinestro shoved into him deeply, Hal clinging to him helplessly as he started to move, thrusting his hips hard and fast, and Hal realized somewhat fuzzily as he was being thoroughly loved and claimed, that Sinestro was feeling possessive after Tom mentioning Carol as the other man spoke, Hal shaking with a pleasure so fierce that he almost thought he would lose consciousness flooded his shaking body.

"_Hal_.." Sinestro growled with obvious possessiveness as his hips worked, continuing to thrust into him as he spoke in a low voice. "_Tell me that_ _you are mine_! _Say it_!"

"_Sinestro_!" Hal cried out obediently, actually sobbing as he clung to his lover's shoulders tightly where his arms were wrapped `round Sinestro's neck. "_I am yours_! _I always have been_! _I love you_! _I always have_! _God_, _`Nes_, _`Nessy_, _fuck me harder_!"

Sinestro shuddered, increasing the speed of his thrusts quickly, driving them both over the edge now, groaning as Hal screamed for him loudly, spilling his seed deep inside the human male as Hal jerked again, his body spasming as he released over Sinestro's lower belly, his leg and thigh muscles quivering as he moaned weakly when Sinestro slipped wetly from his body.

Hal's brown eyes closed, his dark lashes fluttering as Sinestro lifted him into his arms bridal-style, Hal's head lolling slightly against Sinestro's right shoulder while he carried him to their bed, pulling back the covers before laying Hal down on his back on the mattress, crawling in beside him and pulling him close into his arms, pressing his naked body to his as he placed tender kisses onto Hal's hair, face and neck tenderly.

"I love you, Hal.. You are such a beautiful person.."

"_Mmm_.. I love you, too, `Nes.." Hal murmured softly in reply, curling closer against him contentedly. "Stay with me forever?.."

"Of course I will, Sweet Hal," Sinestro whispered, kissing him again gently, though on the lips this time, smiling as Hal wriggled even closer to him before drifting off to sleep in his arms with a peaceful smile.

**~The Beginning~ :)  
**


End file.
